


Umsindo wenhliziyo yami

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Umsindo wenhliziyo yami

IBrienne

UBrienne akakwazanga ukuyeka ukukhathazeka ngomshado selokhu aqala ekuseni, ngakho-ke uchithe ingxenye enkulu yosuku egcekeni lokuqeqesha, eshintshana nezinsizakalo zokuzilolonga. Ngokusobala uDalton Barrel wayesilalele isexwayiso sikaJaime futhi wasakaza izwi lokuthi kwakungamele athintwe, ngoba yize ezinye izembatho ezimbalwa zegolide zazisazomkhakhabisa, ngaphandle kwe-Addam, akekho noyedwa owayekhuluma naye. U-Addam Marbrand wayemuhle, nokho, wayehlala emuphatha ngenhlonipho, futhi kwesinye isikhathi wayevuma ukuhlukana naye uma kungekho omunye umuntu. Wayenganendaba ukuthi ungowesifazane, wayeyimpi eqinile, futhi yikho konke lokho okwakudingeka kuye. UBrienne wayezokhumbula ukuthi kube nomuntu azolwa naye lapho eqhubeka nohambo lokuhlangana noSansa nomfowabo, kodwa lokho kungamenza aziqhenye ngokuthi abe nesifiso esifanele, njengoba wonke ama-knights enzile ezindabeni.

Kwakucishe kube mnyama, futhi igceke lokuqeqesha lishiywe phansi, zonke ezinye izembatho zegolide zazike zaya emishinini yazo emshadweni wasebukhosini, noma zilele, kodwa njengoba iBrienne yayizoba sehholo elikhulu ngenxa yokubonga kukaJaime, wayesenayo elinye ihora noma ngaphambi kokuba ahambe. Wabubula futhi wahamba wayohlala kwelinye lamabhentshi, wabeka inkemba yakhe eceleni kwakhe, wavala amehlo, wazivumela ukuthi aphumule, noma kungaba nje umzuzwana. Emva kwemizuzu embalwa wezwa ebambe isandla ehlombe, futhi wazungeza, wasukuma inqindi.

"Unakekele manje, Brienne, ungalimaza umuntu onalokho ..." UJaime wamhlanza, emqubuzela, wammboza isibhakela ngesandla.

"Hhayi-ke bengingalindele muntu! Wenzani lapha?"

"Kuhle ukukubona nawe Brienne!" UJaime uyahlekisa, efaka izwi elihlekisayo ngomzamo osobala wokuzama ukuzwakala ethukile. UBrienne wabubula njengoba eqaphela ukuthi uzophuthelwa kakhulu yizimbiza zakhe, futhi wavumela uJaime ukuthi ahlanganise iminwe yakhe neyakhe.

"Ngiqonde ukuthi kufanele ube neNkosi. Ungu-Kings Guard ngemuva kwakho konke."

"Kanjalo namanye amadoda ayisithupha. Omunye wawo makabe neKosi, nguwe engifuna ukuba naye njengamanje," kusho uJaime ngobuqotho, azihlalele eceleni kwakhe, angavumi ukuthi ahlukane naye. Isikhathi eside bavele bahlala lapho, izandla zahlangana ngokuqinile, sengathi bobabili besaba ukuyiyeka.

"Ngeke ngiphinde ngikubone ngemuva kobusuku, ngikhona?" UBrienne ubuze uJaime, ukuphefumula kwakhe kumshaye ngamandla njengoba iqiniso lamazwi akhe limshaya.

"Angilithandi igama elithi angikaze ngibe nalo," kuphendula uJaime, maqede amkhulule isandla, ukuze akwazi ukusondeza intambo yakhe kuye futhi ayeke ikhanda lakhe phansi kuye.

UBrienne wavuma wathi: "Nami anginawo amazwi awasho iqiniso."

"Cha, akwenzeki," uJaime wavuma, wagxumela ezinyaweni zakhe phambi kwakhe. "Kodwa ngaphambi kokuthi uhambe, kukhona okufanele ngikwenze, into ebengikade ngifuna ukuyenza isikhathi eside, kodwa ngandlela thile angikaze ngibe nakho."

UBrienne wezwa izihlathi zakhe ziwohloka njengoba ebona ukuthi uJaime wayeqonde ukwenzani. Wayezomqabula, kwaba yilokhu. Futhi, ngenkathi emvumela ukuba afinyelele isandla sakhe futhi isipingi ngaphansi kwezingalo zakhe ukuze amsondeze, waqala ukukhathazeka ngokuthi lokho kuzomenzani. Wayemthanda, emthanda ngokuphelele, futhi umqondo wokubheka ikusasa ngaphandle kwakhe ubekade edla kuye selokhu bafika eKing's Landing, kwakuyinto okwakuzodingeka abhekane nayo. Kepha ukuze amange? Ukuzwa izindebe zakhe zimelana nezakhe futhi uqaphele ukuthi ngeke ziphinde zenzeke? Wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi uzokwazi ukubhekana nalokho.

"Jaime, ngi ...." Waqala, njengoba uJaime ehlubula izinwele ebusweni bakhe. Wama ukuyombheka ngamehlo, futhi wamangala isikhathi esiyinkulungwane ngokuthi indoda eyodwa ibukeka ingaphelele kangakanani. "Ngiyakuthanda, Jaime. Ngizokukhumbula ngaphezu kwalokho engingakuchaza, futhi nginovalo lokuthi uma ngikuvumela ukuba ungange, angisoze ngakwazi ukuletha ukuthi ngikushiye," ehlahle amehlo. axhumane naye, ezwe kubi, "ngiyaxolisa." Wezwa isandla sakhe siphuza isilevu futhi ephakamisa ikhanda lakhe ukuze ahlangane futhi namehlo akhe.

"Ungaze uxolise ngalokho, Brienne! Unguwe, futhi lapho ungitshela ukuthi uyangithanda, ngiyakukholwa. Awudingi ukunganga ukuze ngifakazele iqiniso lalokho, futhi angisoze ngakwenza yenza noma yini obungafuni ukuyenza. Futhi yize ngithanda ukwenza okungaphezu kokuqabula wena, yingakho ngukuma ... Kukhona okunye okufanele ngikwenze. Kneel. " UJaime wamomotheka, ubuso bakhe bungafundeki ngenkathi eguqa phambi kwakhe, futhi wavula inkemba eyayiseduze kwalapho uBrienne wayehleli ebhentshini.

"Jaime, unjani-" uBrienne akazange athole ukuqeda umusho wakhe ngaphambi kokuzwa ifulethi lenkemba licindezela umoya wakhe ngakwesokunene.

"Egameni leqhawe ngikuyala ukuthi ube nesibindi," aqale uJaime, esusa ibala ehlombe lakhe lokhohlo, "egameni likababa ngiyakuyala ukuthi ube nje ..." Amehlo kaBrienne agcwala izinyembezi njengoba uJaime eqeda le umkhosi. "Vuka njengoLady Brienne waseTarth ... i-knight." UBrienne wafika ezinyaweni zakhe ethukile, edinwe yimizwelo njengoba uJaime emdonsa emqabula ebopha amathambo.

"Ngiyabonga, Jaime!" Waphaphama kakhulu, njengoba behlukana, bobabili bekhala kusuka endlebeni kuye endlebeni. Ukumamatheka kwaphela ngokushesha njengoba bobabili bebona ukuthi maduze kufanele bahlukane. UBrienne wazonda izindlela ezinhle. Wakhumbula ukubukwa kobuso bukayise ngosuku ayeshiya ngalo uTarth ukuthi ajoyine ibutho likaRenly, wazibuza ukuthi kazi ubaba wakhe uzokwenzenjani ngaye manje. Ingabe wayezoziqhenya ngokuthi wayezosindisa uSansa, noma abe namahloni ukuthi usebenza kanye neKingslayer? Wayefisa ukuthi ngabe ubaba wakhe wahlangana noJaime. Mhlawumbe ngolunye usuku uyokwenza, izwi elinethemba ngaphakathi kwekhanda lakhe lasho, kodwa wathula. Wayazi ukuthi lokho ngeke kwenzeke. Ngemuva kwanamuhla kusihlwa ubezofunelwa ukuvukela umbuso, uSansa wayengumnikazi weNkosi, ngakho-ke ngokweba kwakhe, uBrienne wayezophawulwa. Kungenzeka angabe esabona ngisho ubaba wakhe futhi, amyeke uJaime. Lokhu kuzoba kuhle. Isimo esibuhlungu esibonakala emehlweni kaJaime sikhombise uBrienne ukuthi naye uzizwa ngendlela efanayo.

"Mina nje, ngifuna ukusho ukuthi ngiyabonga, Brienne. Kukho konke. Ungenze ngaba yindoda engcono, noma ngabe asiphinde sabonana, ngifuna wazi ukuthi ngeke ngikhohlwe. wena. Ngizozama ukuba ngumuntu ohloniphekayo, futhi yize ngingabaza ukuthi ngiyoke ngibe nekhono elihle njengawe, ngiyathembisa ukuthi ngizame okungenani. Noma ngingahle ngingabuboni ubuso bakho futhi, uzoba nami ngisekujuleni kwenhliziyo yami… ”embheka ngothando, futhi ecindezela izindebe zakhe kancane ebunzini lakhe, ngaphambi kokuba ahlukane, amkhonkothe ukuze akhanyise umkhathi, ngokusobala engathandeki ngezinga lokuzethemba. "Cha, linda, kuzwakala kakhulu ukuthi kungokwengoma ethile, ake ngikuzame lokho futhi, ngizokwenza kube yindoda." Wafaka izwi elinamandla ngokweqile, futhi waphoqelela ukufikelwa amahlaya, "Farewell, wench. Kuhle kakhulu enhlanhleni ku-adventure yakho enesibindi."

"Kulungile, Ser Jaime." UBrienne wahlebelana, ngaphambi kokuba ajike abaleke, ukuze angaboni izinyembezi zisehla ebusweni bakhe njengoba usizi lumfikele njengenqama.

Jaime

Amakhandlela acwebezela eceleni kwasesitezi segumbi lobukhosi akhumbuze uJaime ngendlela amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka kaBrienne ayezokhazimula ngayo ngathi ngamasafire njalo ekuseni lapho ukukhanya kubathinta, futhi kufanele anikine ikhanda ukusula isithombe. Waphenduka uLoras Tyrell, owayekade embona ngamehlo.

"Yebo?" UJaime wabuza, ngolaka ukwedlula lokho ayehlose ukukwenza.

"Ubukeka ukhathazekile, Commander weNkosi, bengifuna ukukuqinisekisa nje ukuthi akukho okubi okuzofika eKing noma kudadewethu ngenkathi ngibagada. Ngishesha kakhulu nenkemba yami ukuthi noma ngubani angidlule."

"Ngiyabonga ngokungazisa, uLoras. Ngokuzayo lapho ngidinga isifundo sokuqinisa umfutho wami ngizokubuza. Okwamanje, yiba sesimweni futhi uhlale uqaphile. Angifuni ukukhukhumala kwakho futhi uvume ukuthi noma ubani abulawe. Uwumuntu ongakabi yindoda, kodwa nokho ubonakala sengathi ucabanga ukuthi awunqobeki. Ake ngikwenze kucace lokhu - awunjalo. Akekho umuntu onjalo. "

"Ngizokukhumbula lokho, ngicabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi ululeke lowo luleko 'uLoras wahleka, ngaphambi kokuthi ahambe ayokhuluma nodadewabo, uLady Margaery. UJaime wavele waquma ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi sekuyisikhathi sokuba ahambe naye. Umnyango, izivakashi bezivele seziqala ukufika. Wabona uCersei ehleka no-Osmund Kettleblack, ebuka njengoba ethinta ingalo yakhe futhi ezwa ukuthi ujabule kakhulu ngokuthi uzoshintshana ngezikhundla noLoras. Uma ngabe ngabe uchithe isikhathi esiningi Inkampani kaCersei kulobubusuku kungenzeka ukuthi igcine ngokuba ngumkhululi kanye neKingslayer.

"Ser Jaime," kwakhala izwi elinenhlonipho ngemuva kwakhe, uJaime washibilika ukubona ukuthi ngubani owayekhulumile.

"Lady Sansa," emamatheka, emkhothamela. Wayebukeka emangalisa ngempela kulobubusuku, egqoke ingubo emnandi eyenziwe ngemibala yeLannister. Abanye besifazane babebukeka bemangalisa ngendlela agqoke ngayo, nokho wazikhulumela yena njengoba bekhumbula ukuthi uBrienne ubukeka kanjani ngenkathi egqoke enye. Abanye besifazane nakanjani bazifanelekele izembatho zempi. Wabheka phansi umfowabo owayemi eduze kweSansa, emubamba ngesandla esidabukisayo.

"Mfowethu othandekayo, noma yiliphi ithuba ongahlelela ukuthi ngihlale kude neCersei ngangokunokwenzeka?" UTirion wahlekisa, kanti uJaime wahleka ngenkathi uSansa ebukeka ephucwe indlela ebukeka kabi ngendlela uTrision ayeshilo ngayo.

"Okuthusayo ukuthi umsebenzi wami kuphela ukuvikela iKosi, iTirion, ngakho-ke kuzofanela uthole enye indlela yokuyibalekela."

"Ah, bekufanele ukuzama. Woza ke Sansa, sizozama nje futhi sigxile ekudleni, enginesiqiniseko sokuthi kuzoba okumnandi!" UTirion anikine ikhanda kuJaime athathe ikhefu lakhe, ashiye uJaime yedwa ngasemnyango njengoba amanye amaNkosi namaLadies befaka egumbini.

Umshado uqobo wawungenile kusihlwa, futhi uhambe kahle, kepha idili lomshado beliyindaba eyinkimbinkimbi kakhulu ngenxa yenani lezitsha ezaziphakelwa, kanye nenani labantu ababedinga ukulondla. Ihholo laligcwele umsindo nokuhleka okuvela etafuleni, kanti uJaime ubekhathazekile ngekamelo, efuna uBrienne, ezibuza ukuthi uzophuma nini. Ekugcineni wabona ingubo enkulu yegolide iqala emnyango, futhi lapho umuntu esondela, wabona ukuthi kwakunguBrienne. I-visor yayisigqoke isigqoko sayo, ngakho-ke yayazi ukuthi ngeke ikwazi ukubona amehlo ayo, kodwa yambona okwakhe okwesibili ehlukana yaphendukela kuye. Egcwele ukuzimisela, wamangala, kanti okwami kuzele ukuzisola. Lapho engena emnyango, uJaime ngokwengqondo waqala ukubala… Ngemizuzu eyishumi nanhlanu bekuzophela. Ngemizuzu eyishumi nanhlanu babezokwazi ukuthi uhlelo lwabo luphumelele yini. Walinda imizuzu emihlanu ngaphambi kokufiphala kancane ehholo, bezama ukuhlala bemangele. Washintsha i-visor yakhe phansi njengoba efika etafuleni eliphakeme.

"Ngabe ikhona inkinga?" UCersei wabuza ngokudelela.

"Akunjalo, bengifuna ukubheka iKing neNdlovukazi yami ukuqinisekisa ukuthi bayawujabulela umcimbi," kuphendula uJaime ngemfudumalo.

"Kuyathandeka, Ser Jaime! Ngiyabonga!" UNdlovukazi uMargaery walolongwa, njengoba uJaime egoba ukwanga iminwe yakhe njengoba kwakuyisiko. UJaime uqaphele ukuthi 'The Rains of Castamere' edlala ngemuva. Njalo le ngoma efanayo ...

"Ngiyabuza, Ndlovukazi uMargaery, ngingawuthola lo mdanso?" UJaime ubuze, azi kahle kamhlophe ukuthi impendulo izoba ngu-cha, njengoba bekungokwesiko ukuthi iNdlovukazi idansa nomyeni wayo weNkosi ngaphambi kwanoma ngubani omunye, futhi uJoffrey wayezonda ukudansa.

"Ngiyaxolisa kakhulu, uSer Jaime, kepha nginovalo lokuthi ngizokwenqaba," kuphendula uMargaery ngokuxwaya, ebheka kwiNkosi yakhe. UJaime wavuma ngekhanda ngenhlonipho, ngaphambi kokuthi aphendukele kuSansa.

"Kanjani wena, Lady Sansa, ngingahle ngithole udumo?" UJaime welulela isandla sakhe esihle kuye, esathathwa nguSansa, wamqinisa kakhulu, futhi uJaime wayenethemba lokuthi akekho umuntu owayeyokwazi ukuthi le ntombazane yayinovalo kangakanani. UJaime wamlandela wazungeza itafula, futhi wayengafunga wabona ukuthi uCersei unciphise amehlo akhe edelela, kodwa wacabanga ukuthi kwakuwumhawu nje. UJaime uholele uSansa eweni lomdanso, futhi wamsondeza ngokucophelela, wambeka isiqu sakhe ngaphezulu kwesiqalo sakhe, kodwa eqiniseka ukuthi ngeke asifaka ingcindezi. Wayengafuni ukuthi uSansa azizwe engakhululekile. Intombazane yaphakamisa ikhanda inamahloni ukuyibheka, ngokwesaba kubonakala ezicini zayo.

"Uqinisekile ukuthi singakwenza lokhu?" USansa wahlebeza, futhi uJaime wayizwa intombazane yathuthumela ngakuye. Izinga lokushisa ehholo lalifudumele kakhulu, ngakho-ke uJaime waqagela ukuthi kufanele kube izinzwa ezazimenza anciphe kakhulu.

"Thula, nkosikazi yami, zama ukwenza ngokwemvelo, futhi ulandele ukuhola kwami," ehlebeza emuva, emqondisa ehla ngomdanso onomusa kodwa onomusa, "uBrienne uzobe elapha kungekudala, bese uzohamba naye, njengoba sihlelile. Udinga nje ukudansa nami isikhashana ukuze kungabikho osolayo, kulungile? "

"Kulungile," uphendula, emnika ikhanda elincane.

"Ngibe nenhlanhla ngakho konke. Ngiyethemba ukuthi ungamthola umfowenu. Okunye futhi, Sansa," wathuka, wambheka elindele, "Ungibhekele uBrienne. Wenza izinto ezinzima, kepha ungumuntu omnene. Uzimisele kakhulu ukufeza isifungo sakhe, futhi nokuba nobusuku obuhle, kepha ngaphansi kwakho konke ukuthi usengumfazi, futhi udinga umngani. Sicela ube ngumngane lowo. "

"Ngizo." USansa wathembisa, futhi uJaime wamkholwa. Yonke enye imidanso abayichithe ukuthula buthule, isikhathi sokubalwa okusondela ngokushesha, njengoba besondela ngasemnyango. UJaime waqalaza, ebhala ngqo lapho kwakukhona amaKhosi ukuze angaboni okwakusazokwenzeka. Wayebheke amagama abo bonke abakwaGoldcloaks abazoba seduze komnyango, futhi wayekhulume nabo uqobo ngaphambi komkhosi waqala ukubatshela ukuthi babhalisiwe, ngakho-ke kunokuphepha okuncane kakhulu kwabantu abaphuma egumbini, njengoba kufanele izinhloso zakhe.

"Silapha," uJaime wahlebeza lapho befika emnyango wehholo, wakhipha isandla sikaSansa, okubonakala sengathi unqabile ukukwenza. UJaime wayazi ukuthi uBrienne uzolinda ngaphandle ukusiza le ntombazane, futhi kwambulala ukwazi ukuthi wayesondelene kakhulu, futhi nokho wayengeke akwazi ukuyibona. Wayelingeka kakhulu ukuthi akhohlwe nje imisebenzi yakhe yeKhosi futhi abaleke nayo, kodwa njengoba umcabango wawungena ekhanda, wayikhipha. UBrienne ungifundise ukubaluleka kokuhlonishwa, angikwazi ukungishiya neyami.

"Ngiyabonga," kusho uSansa ngobuqotho, emomotheka ngomusa, "uyindoda elungileyo, Ser Jaime." Wabe eshesha ebheke emnyango, wanyamalala phansi kwiphaseji. UJaime waphenduka wabuyela ehholo, wama ngesikhundla sakhe esiqinile. Inhlanhla, Brienne.


End file.
